jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Shadowsith
center|400px Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite! }} Hi ich bin Shadowsith und bin schon länger hier bei Jedipedia. Ich hieß früher Grün 7, nur das ihr wisst wer ich bin^^ viel Spass noch auf meiner Benutzerseite = Star Wars und Ich = Als ich sechs Jahre alt war sah ich zum ersten mal die Teile IV-VI das faszinierte mich ganz schön damals, weil das war der erste Sci-Fi den ich gesehen hatte. Aber richtig interresierte mich Star Wars erst ein paar Jahre später. Mit 8 Jahren bekam ich als Geschenk einen Lego-StarWars X-Wing, dass freute mich sehr und ich sah mir dann nochmals die Star Wars Filme an (Damals war Episode I auchschon draußen). Ich war begeistert von Star Wars, eine Woche darauf ergatterte ich schon in einem Laden das spiel Rouge Squadron für Nintendo 64, Bald darauf schon Rouge Squadron II (Rouge Leader). In diesem Teil lernte ich auch die richtigen Namen der Kampfläufer usw... Mit 9 Jahren kaufte meine Familie einen PC und ich mir gleich noch dazu Star Wars Battlefront. Um mein Star Wars Wissen zu erweitern kaufte ich mir das Offiziele StarWars Fact File. Ich verbrachte Stunden mit dem lesen und "Studierte" so StarWars. Das Internet machte mich dann zu einem noch größeren Fan. Durch StarWars fand ich coole Online-Freunde. Statistik Hier eine kleine Statistik was ich so gemacht habe. Hinweis: Diese Statistik könnte nicht immer akktuell sein. 'Eine Scrollbox mit den 100 aktivesten Benutzern' Ich bin gerade Platz 91^^ Star Wars Besitztümer Games * Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars Battlefront (PC) * Star Wars Battelfront 2 (PC) (Online aktiv) * Empire at War (Online aktiv) * Empire at War – Forces of Corruption (Online aktiv) * Rogue Squadron (Spiel) (Nintendo 64) * Rogue Squadron II - Rogue Leader * Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike * The Clone Wars (Spiel) * Bald auch Galactic Battlegrounds und * Republic Commando Lego Star Wars * X-Wing * Y-Wing * B-Wing * A-Wing * Millenium Falke * TIE Fighter * TIE Interceptor * TIE Advance * TIE Bomber * Corellianische Korvette * AT-AT * AT-ST * Naboo Sternjäger * Vulture Droide * Lambda Fähre Star Wars Bücher (*In einem Buch Sonderausgabe nur 3000 Exemplare.) Freunde auf Jedipedia *Benutzer:LoRdCrUnChEr *Benutzer:Darkness Projekte Immer mal wieder was. Ich bin derjenige der Artikel über vergessene Schlachten, Schiffe/Fahrzeuge, Organisationen, Planeten und Personen schreibt. Mein Quellengebiet ist die Zeitspanne von 4000VSY-3950VSY und von 22VSY-10NSY (Bei Planeten ist die Zeitspanne ja nicht so wichtig. Erstellte Artikel * Foray-Klasse * Talus * Tralus * Corellianischer Sektor * Imperiale Marinekommandos * Schwere Imperiale Truppen * Sprungtruppen * Imperiale Sanitäter * Imperiale Schattentruppen * Zweites Sith-Imperium Seiten überarbeitet/Wissen hinzugefügt * Perlemianische Handelsstraße * Kernwelten * Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel) Kontakt * E-Mail Freephill@web.de * Skype shadowsith94 * Icq 374677445 Browsergame Ich bin zurzeit im SW-Browsergame Hiddenempire aktiv http://www.hiddenempire.de Mod Topmod für EaW des Jahres 2008 http://www.imperialassault.com/rote/ (Dieser mod ist nochnicht fertig, falls er fertig ist ist dieser hinweiß gelöscht) Galerie Meine Galerie kommt noch...